Final Fantasy 8 on the weakest link!
by Koenma1
Summary: FF8 is on the weakest link! Who will be removed? Who will win? Who will chase a weird guy out of the audience? Its all here! rated Pg-13 for quite some language. Please r/r!


  
Final Fantasy 8 on The Weakest Link  
  
  
Hello, this is author Kafei! I'm about to show ya a fic! By the way, this is only a disclaimer! I own none of these characters..they're all SquareSofts's.. So get on with the story now!  
  
Cast:   
  
Players: Squall, Zell, Seifer, Irvine, Laguna, Quistis, Edea, Rinoa, and Selphie  
  
Host: Fuijin  
  
Narrorator: Head Master Cid  
  
Audiance Taunter Guy: Don (From the movie Happy Gilmore)  
_________________________  
  
7:00 pm hits, and sharply, people are turning their channels, to..The Weakest Link! And now, to the game.  
  
*The game starts*   
  
Fuijin: Welcome to..The Weakest Link! You all know the rules, you answer a question correctly, you go to the next money rank. You miss a question, and you will go back to $1,000.00 Bank, and you take the amount of money you are at, stash it, and go back to $1,000.00 Tonights questions revolve around Video Games and Anime  
  
Seifer: Yawn yawn yawn  
  
Fuijin: *Glares at Seifer*  
  
Fuijin: Let us Begin!  
  
*Music plays* duh, duh, DA DA!   
  
Fuijin: Squall, in which game do they feature characters with the names Chaz, Alys, Hahn, and Rune  
  
Squall: Phantasy Star 4  
  
Fuijin: Correct, Zell, In which commercial of brand named hot dogs did Michael Jordon premier in?  
  
Zell: Ball Park Hot dogs  
  
Fuijin: Incorrect, that was a television question  
  
Zell: ?!  
  
Fujin: Selpie, which popular anime featurs the blundering idiot, Mihoshi?  
  
Selphie: Tenchi!  
  
Fuijin: Correct, Seifer, what is the name of Dr.Wily's castle in MegaMan 8?  
  
Seifer:..umm...uhh...Dr.Wily's Castle..?  
  
Fuijin: incorrect, it was Wily's Tower. Quistis, what number does 2 and 2 put togther?  
  
Quistis: 4  
  
Fuijin: incorrect, 2 and 2 together is 22 (twenty two)  
  
Quistis:....  
  
Fuijin: Laguna, what anime movie has a powerful demon with a bat shaped mask?  
  
Laguna: Devil Man  
  
Fuijin: Correct, Edea, which CastleVania features Trevor Belmont as the hero?  
  
Edea: Castlevania 3; Dracula's Curse  
  
Fuijin: Correct, Zell, what anime movie featurs the alliance's, The Dragons of Heaven and the Dragons of the earth?  
  
Zell: X  
  
Fuijin: Correct, Rinoa-  
  
Rinoa: Bank  
  
Fuijin: What is the new anime that is alike Pokemon?  
  
Rinoa: Yu-gi-oh (I think i spelled that right)  
  
Fuijin: Correct, Irvine, who is the cutest girl in Final Fantasy 8?  
  
Irvine: Selphie alllll the way  
  
Selphie: ^_^  
  
Fuijin: Incorrect, the correct answer was Fuijin  
  
Selphie and Irvine:........  
  
Fuijin: Seifer, what is the the name of the red haired, mad scientist in the Tenchi series?  
  
Seifer: *asleep*  
  
Zell: *Smacks Seifer*  
  
Seifer: *wakes up* uh?  
  
Fuijin: Seifer, what is the name of the red haired, mad scientist in the Tenchi series?  
  
Seifer:...uhhh....ummm....  
  
Fuijin: Time, the correct answer was Washu, Squall, what is the name of the music in the begining level in Castlevania; Bloodlines?  
  
Squall: Reincarnated Soul  
  
Fuijin: Correct, Edea-  
  
Edea: Bank  
  
Fuijin: What is the popular childerens anime series that features little creatures, known as pocket monsters?  
  
Edea: Poke'mon.  
  
Fuijin: Correct, Rinoa- *music thingy* da, da, DA DA  
  
Fuijin: Time is up, i cannot complete the question. You bargained a good 14,500 dollars. It is now time to vote off who YOU think is the weakest link.   
  
*They start voting*  
  
Headmaster Cid: This round, Seifer (obviously) is the weakest link. The strongest link..well..lets just say it wasnt Seifer...  
  
*Time up*  
  
Fuijin: Your time for voting is up. Let us now see your votes.  
  
Squall:..Seifer   
  
Zell:...Seifer  
  
Irvine:...Seifer  
  
Laguna:...Seifer..  
  
Seifer:...Squallzellirvinelagunaquistisselphierinoaedea  
  
Quistis:...Seifer  
  
Edea:..Seifer  
  
Selphie:...Seifer  
  
Rinoa:..Seifer  
  
Fuijin: Seifer, you ARE the weakest Link..goodbye.  
  
*dreary music comes on, and Seifer walks off the floor*  
  
*Camera now on Seifer*  
  
Seifer: H**l, it wasnt fair I tell ya! They had me out numbered! THEY should've been voted off! That D**n Squall, and that stupid teacher, and that friggin chicken wuss and- *camera goes back to people*  
  
Seifer: Hey I wasnt finished!  
  
*A minute laster Seifer is removed*  
  
Fuijin: Alright..we will now continue  
  
*music thingy* da, da, DA DA!  
  
Fuijin: Squall, which Final Fantasy features a character named Setzer?  
  
Squall: *about to answer but gets interupted*  
  
Don: Hey Leonhart!...You SUCK!..ya jackass!  
  
Squall: *looks to Don/to him, crazy fag* Hey why dont you shut the hell up?  
  
Don: *Laughs*  
  
Squall: *Looks back at Fuijin* Final Fantasy 3  
  
Fuijin: Correct, Selphie, what is thr name of the episode that Wahsu's cloned prototype has the mind of Mahoshi?  
  
Selphie: No need for a genuise!  
  
Fuijin: Correct, Laguna, what is the name of the anime that has an agent, and controls a big, powerful, machine/mech?  
  
Laguna: Big-O  
  
Fuijin: Correct, Quistis, about how long does it take to translate a single episode of DragonBallZ?  
  
Quistis: Umm.....i don't know  
  
Fuijin: Good, neither do I, Zell, what game featurs a plumber and his brother to try and stop a big reptile like creature?  
  
Zell: Super Mario Bros.  
  
Fuijin: Correct, Squall, what anime features characters with these names; Sakura, Lee, and Mai-lin?  
  
Squall: *About to answer but gets interupted*  
  
Don: Your gonna need to stand up, and grab your possesions, cause your gonna get voted off! Just the way you got kicked frm SeeD! Ya jackass!  
  
Squall:..I did'nt get kicked from SeeD...  
  
Don: *laughs*  
  
Squall: *mumbles* moron..* then looks back at Fuijin* Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Fuijin: Correct, Quistis, which DragonBall series featurs characters such as adult Gohan, Pan, and SSJ Vagita?  
  
Quistis:...Z?  
  
Fuijin: Incorrect, GT  
  
*Music thing* da, da, DA DA!  
  
Fuijin: You racked up..oh hell, you count your money, I'm, tired. Vote off begins NOW  
  
*voting begins*  
  
Headmaster Cid: Statisticly, Quistis is the weakest link, she answered most of her question wrong. The strongest Link, is Squall, for he answered all of his questions right, even with that annyoing dumbass siting behind him. Rinoa, is the ignored link, cause the host didn't say a damn thing to her.  
  
*music thing* da, da, DA DA!  
  
Fuijin: Spit it out  
  
Squall:...Quistis..  
  
Zell:..Edea  
  
Irvine:..You didn't even say anything to me..Cid didn't even mention me when- *camera goes to quistis*  
  
Quistis: ..Zell  
  
Selphie:..Quistis..  
  
Rinoa:...Quistis..  
  
Edea: Quistis  
  
Fuijin: then it is decided..and since im the bitch that I am, and besides im tired, and we only have 15 minutes left, Quistis, Edea, Laguna, and Rinoa..you ARE the weakest link..goodbye.  
  
*Each of those walk..but Laguna seems to have a grin on his face*  
  
Quistis: That was not fair AT ALL. I think they should all lloossee  
  
Edea: No matter, being rich is nothing compared to having power..  
  
Rinoa: That alright, i bet Squall will share his winning with me if he wins, and if he dosnt, we'll just continue our beatiful life together.  
  
Laguna:...........DAMN THOSE PEOPLE WERE ANNOYING! *Laguna runs to Fuijin and hugs her* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUU!!! *he then lets go and skips off hapilly*  
  
Fuijin:..........Well, lets now go to our next round.  
  
*music thingy* da, da, DA DA!  
  
Fuijin: Zell, what system is Strider Hiryous games for?  
  
Zell: Sega Genesis  
  
Fujin: Correct, Squall, in which country is anime created?  
  
Squall: jap-  
  
Don: Jackass  
  
Squall:...thats it!   
  
*Squall hops over the audience thing, and Don quickly gets up and runs a bit, then hops over the thing, and runs out of the studio shouting*  
  
Don: JAACCKKASSS!!  
  
Squall: *Hops the thing and runs after him*  
  
Fuijin:...Well, only Irvine, Zell, and Selphie remain.  
  
Fuijin: Zell, in which final fantasy do you use 'Materia'?  
  
Zell: Final Fantasy 7  
  
Fuijin: Correct, Irvine, what is the song for the last battle in Final Fntasy 7?  
  
Irvine: One Winged Angel  
  
Fuijin: Correct, Selphie, what is the name of the anime that featurs a short time detective?  
  
Selphie: Flint, the time detective!  
  
Fuijin: Correct, Zell, what is the name of the tower in Legend of Legia?  
  
Zell: Umm..i forget..  
  
Fuijin: The correct answer was Sol Tower, Selphie, what game features the black hedghog, Shadow?  
  
Selphie: Sonic Adventure 2  
  
Fuijin: Correct   
  
*Music thing* da, da, DA DA!  
  
Fuijin: Alright, it is obvious that Zell is the weakest link by one wrong question..goodbye.  
  
*music thing starts and Zell walks off*  
  
Zell: Dang, i was hoping I could get enough money to by a hotdog hoard.  
  
Fuijin: FINALLY, the last two people, alright, i'm gonna make this easy, one gets it right and the other wrong, they one or vice versa, if a tie, we'll keep doing this til one gets it right.  
  
*Irvine and Selphie lookat each other, with a sorry look in both of their eyes*  
  
Fuijin: Irvine, what is the anime that features sayins and kay-o-kens and whatnot?  
  
*irvine knows this, but he misses on purpose*  
  
Irvine:...Seseame Street  
  
Fuijin:.....Selphie, what is the nes game that features a slime creature a boy takes care of as a pet, and feeds him various pills?  
  
Selphie:...A boy and his blob!  
  
Fuijin: Correct! yay! Its over! And i didn't keep count of money! So just take 2 billion dollars!  
  
Selphie: O.O  
  
*selphie skips to Irvine*   
  
Selphie: its okay Irvy! i know you missed on purpose, and that was swweettt! *Selphie kisses him* Lets livetogether in a mansion!  
  
Irvine: Alright!  
  
*The next day, Selphie is siting in a bubble bath, and watching the 4 day Puppet Pal Marathon, and Irvine is living with her and watching it too!*  
  
THe end  
  
Authors Note: Not my first fic, but near it. Please feel free for comments and such at Kafei12@email.com i know the ending was little cruddy, but i'm tired and wanted to finish this! So, until next time.  
  



End file.
